Random Drabbles That Happened When Plot Bunnies Attacked the Author
by ShimmerfurluvsSesshomaru
Summary: Title says it all. Probably aren't going to be any major OC's in this one. WHAT? NO SHAMELESS AUTHOR-INSERTATION? It's true, deal with it, people.
1. Chapter 1

** Ok, for those of you who are reading this, saying **_**"Oh, come on, Shimmerfur hasn't updated **__**Rescue dog**__** in months!" **_**I'm sorry, I recently got into Sgt. Frog/ Keroro Gunsou,** **and I have a major writer's block for ideas. So, um, there it is, folks. I also don't own Sgt. Frog.**

Garuru had a secret. A terrible, embarrassing secret. If his platoon-mates ever found out, he would probably leave the Keronian Army and run away to Pekopon and live under a rock for the rest of his days. Garuru… liked to sing. And not in a manly, sexy, heart-breaker way. In an… a-HEM, rather _girly_ way. He would take one of the spoons from the kitchen drawer when nobody was looking, and then he would turn up the purple iPod that Giroro gave him for Christmas in his sound-proofed room, and sing. He particularly liked songs such as Little Mix's DNA, and Demi Lovato's Gift of a Friend. He was pretty good at it, too. It helped him to relax and forget about the stressors of being the leader of a platoon of cyborg ninja-assassins, insane snack-obsessed hackers, giggling idiots with crazy eye-beams, and old-age-dreading Chief Medics.

Garuru started to sing on the day that the giggling idiot with crazy eye-beams, named Taruru, decided to pull the "ultimate" prank in the prank-war he and the insane snack-obsessed hacker, named Tororo, had been having. ALL WEEK. It was cute at first, but Taruru had decided that Tororo had gone too far when he switched the blue frog's spray cheese labels with Garuru's shaving cream can labels and then watched, stifling insane giggles, as the oblivious frog ate the sandwich he made… **(Hi, Narrator here. I don't really talk much due to the author standing next to me with a Taser. I just wanted to say, who eats spray cheese on a sandwich? Besides blue space-frogs.) **...and spat it out, white foam hanging from his mouth. The tadpole could barely run, due to the bouts of giggles that were attacking him. Garuru, blissfully unaware of the racket outside, was just stepping out of his shower. He grabbed the razor from its rack on the wall, humming to himself. He then grabbed his shaving cream. He removed the cap, (was it always red?) took the nozzle, and… sprayed spray cheese. All. Over. His. Face. "TARURU! TORORO! GET IN THE CONFERENCE ROOM! _**RIGHT NOW, DAMNIT!**_"

I'M-LARRY-I'M-THE-DIVIDER!

Garuru had both lectured them soundly, uncharacteristic amounts of swearing peppering the angry purple chui's speech. Tororo had sworn to not pull anymore pranks on the Private First-class. Taruru, however, made no such promise, though he had told the purple demon-frog he would refrain from pulling any pranks that affected the other platoon members.

That was on a Monday. Taruru had kept his promise for a whole day, until Wednesday. On Wednesday morning, Taruru had entered the ship's "Mess Hall", and proudly announced: "Guess what day it is? **HUMP DAY!**" This statement was greeted by silence. Then… "Pu. Pu PU. PU PU PU PUUU~!" Tororo began to giggle hysterically. Zoruru, the assassin, blushed slightly under his mask. Garuru stood stunned in the doorway, having entered the room just in time to hear Taruru's proclamation that today was 'Hump day', Pururu stood next to him, looking equally stunned, at first wondering why her commanding officer had halted in the doorway, then it dawned on her that Garuru had just muttered "Hump day?" under his breath. Taruru, having caused **(Possibly not-so-accidental)** sexual innuendo, laughed along with the salmon-colored tadpole, both now rolling around on the floor, Tororo's tears of laughter streaming down his face. Little did the platoon know, it was all part of Taruru's plan. **(It is? I mean, I'm reading the script, and- OK, OK, I GET IT, PUT THE TASER DOWN!) **

Later that day, Taruru approached Tororo. "Hey Tororo!" "What the hell do you want?" "Guess what today is!" Tororo sighed. "Taruru, we already went through this. It's Hump Day. I know. Now, fuck off." "Tororo, it's HUMP day." Tororo sighed. "Your point being?" "Let's honor the name!"

Tororo screamed like a girl. For the next hour and a half, Taruru chased him around the ship, Tororo screaming, "HELP! TARURU'S TRYING TO FUCKING RAPE ME!" the entire time, preventing the rest of the platoon from working, thus pissing his commanding officer off immensely.

That was why Garuru took up singing. The stress of the last two pranks, and having _his _commanding officer back at the HQ berate him for turning his paperwork in late pushed him to his brink, then past it. That night, Garuru turned on his iPod to Shuffle, and it began to play 'Seasons of Love' from the play 'RENT', a song that Garuru liked as a kid, and therefore knew the words to quite well. He began to sing along, and he felt the stress melt away. So, whenever he felt stressed from then on, he would sing, and he always felt better, but he feared discovery.

Garuru was currently in his room, his iPod on, singing along to 'Rocketeer' by Far East Movement. "_Here we go, come with me, there's a world out there that we should see, take my hand, close your eyes, with you right here I'm a rocketeer…" _Knock, knock. Garuru spun around as soon as he heard the hiss of his door opening. _He had forgotten to lock it._ Taruru poked his head in. "Hey, Garuru Chui, I-" Taruru stopped abruptly. Then he turned and ran down the hall, yelling, "Guys! GUYS! Guess what I just saw Garuru Chui doing!" Garuru face-palmed._ Motherfucking hell._

**And… there it is. This disturbing piece of shit came from my mind. That's scary. I might do a series of random one-shots. Maybe. SHIMMERFUR OUT, BITCHES!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here I am! Again! Oh, joyous joys of joy. This one's random. Again. Me no owns Sgt. Frog. Warning: FrogxPekoponian sex. You no like, you no read.**

Giroro sat in his tent, polishing his gun. He polished, and polished, but no matter what he did, he couldn't get the GOD DAMN stain off! Rub. Rub. Rub rub rub rub rub rubrubrubrubrubrubrubrub. Frustrated, the red Gocho let out a yell. "**FUCK!**" Then, he slopped more polish on his rub-rag and began to rub. And rub. And rub, and rub, rub rub rubrubrubrurburubrubrub. The stain didn't show any sign of being removed. Natsumi watched, puzzled, as her Keronian counterpart rubbed at a mystery stain on his gun. Finally, the pink-haired girl opened the sliding door and stepped out. "Hey, Red. Watcha doin'?" The Gocho looked up. "N-N-Natsumi! Oh, uh, hey! I'm just, ya know, polishing my guns, not doin' much…" Natsumi cocked her head. "Well, it seems to be taking you longer than normal. Want some help?" Giroro flushed, imagining Natsumi polish a specific gun, one that he- NO. He would not start fantasizing about Natsumi while she was right here next to him. Natsumi looked at Giroro, who looked like he was in la-la-land. His face was a thorough radioactive pink, and his mouth was slightly open. "Giroro-"

"YES! HI NATSUMI, THAT'S ME, WHAT DO YOU WANT?!" Giroro exclaimed, in an almost-guilty tone of voice. Natsumi frowned. "Uh, I asked you if you wanted some help polishing your guns." "Oh." The corporal's face got even redder, if that was possible. _Oh, how he wanted to have her polish __his__ gun… _"Oh. Yeah, sure!" "Ok then, show me what to do!"

IT'S-LARRY-I'M-BACK-AS-A-DIVIDER!

Giroro Gocho was uncomfortable. The red corporal was polishing his guns with the girl he liked, and she was rubbing the gun, her hand wrapped around the barrel, moving up and down. The very persistent stain was beginning to dissipate, but the corporal's lust was growing and growing, and-"Unnng…" Giroro had to bite back a moan of his own. Natsumi's brow was furrowed, her lip between her teeth, and she was completely concentrated on cleaning his gun. _His gun…_ Giroro groaned internally- she was groaning in frustration, the gun in her hand had a particularly tough stain on it, and the Pekoponian Warrior's temper was rising. She was rubbing the gun up and down, faster and faster… The groan that had been bouncing around in Giroro's throat finally escaped. Natsumi froze and looked up. Giroro froze as well, panting and blushing. "Giroro…? Are… you ok…?" "Natsumi… I-I need to…" Giroro paused, not sure what to say next. He wanted _her. Oh, how he wanted her touch on his body, so, SO badly. _Suddenly, Natsumi's brain clicked. "Giroro, do… you… do you… want me?" The gocho groaned again, only this time, more loudly. He nodded. When the red frog nodded, Natsumi felt a strange sensation in her lower body, almost like streaks of heat were shooting to the apex of her thighs. Natsumi was a virgin, but she wasn't stupid. **(Just completely oblivious to the corporal's feelings until now. Ok! Shutting up! Put down the thumbscrews, Shimmerfur-sama!)** She didn't like him like that… did she?

"_F-Fuck…"_ Giroro's face displayed a look of shock. Did he really hear that? He stood, walking a little awkwardly, due to the stiffness centralized in his stomach. He walked over to the pink-haired object of his affections. Slowly, but not meeting any resistance, he climbed onto the Pekoponian's lap. He gazed into the girl's eyes, and slowly closed the gap between their lips. Natsumi immediately kissed back, her tongue twirling with the red Keronian's. Giroro groaned, having been expecting a hand on his chest, pushing him away, but the continued contact was certainly welcome. The couple broke apart, before Natsumi bent down and captured Giroro's lips again. Suddenly, Giroro froze. Something was skimming the outside of his cloacae, then reaching inside and pulling on his member. Helplessly, the Gocho thrust into Natsumi's hand, the Peoponian manipulating him like putty. "Nnnngh… hah… N-Natsumi… uuh… sssoo… hohh… good…" _Where had she learned how to do that with her fingers?! _"Khaa… Natsu… m-mi… stop…" Heeding the fiery red frog, Natsumi stopped her ministrations. "Nnnh… tent. Now." The corporal demanded, lifting the tent flap for her. Once in the frog's surprisingly spacious tent, Natsumi sat on Giroro's bedroll, shifting her thighs slightly to try to relieve some of the pressure while the red frog rummaged around in a pile of junk. "Giroro… what are you looking for?" Natsumi questioned. A mumbled and inaudible response was heard from Giroro. "Huh?" "An… a-hem… condom…" The pink-haired girl's lips formed an 'o' as she nodded. Both participants knew where this was heading. "Found one." Giroro advanced slowly, putting the condom down next to the girl on his bedroll. Her squirming worsened, to the point where Giroro could tell she was trying not to reach down and touch herself. _Uhh…_Giroro's brain sent him an image of Natsumi spread-eagled, finger-fucking herself as he watched. "Do it." Natsumi cocked her head, looking confused. "Touch yourself." Natsumi nodded, then began to remove her skirt, swaying her hips as she did so. Giroro moaned. After her skirt was off, a lacy red thong was exposed. Giroro grunted, thinking about how he could use that to his advantage. The girl brushed her fingers over her clit, drawing a small moan from her lips. Giroro watched, gently and lightly stroking his erection, which now had a condom on it. Then Natsumi inserted first one finger, then another. She began to pump her fingers in and out, thrilling Giroro, until he reached his breaking point and he rushed over to the girl, and began to kiss Natsumi once again. He broke away, and began to lick the inside of Natsumi's thigh, making her groan. His small fingers joined Natsumi's, which was possibly the most erotic thing he'd seen in a while, possibly ever. The corporal slowed his hand, and removed it, pulling Natsumi's hand out with his. Natsumi hissed in frustration until she felt the warm breath of the one and only Giroro Gocho, the Keroro Platoon's jaded Weapons Expert, on her thigh. _Wow, _Natsumi thought. _Giroro, he… does like me, I guess. I can't believe he's doing this though. I mean, I've heard stories from the girls at school, and it's supposed to feel- "AAAHHH!"_ Natsumi cried out as her Red Defender licked her, making her quiver with pleasure. He licked her again. Natsumi fell from her kneeling position onto her rear, spreading her legs so Giroro could get a better angle. "Ooo… ohh… nnhh…" Natsumi was in heaven. Giroro licked her, making his already-hard hard-on harder **(Tongue-twister!) **at the thought of what he was doing. Suddenly, Natsumi threw her head back and moaned loudly. "G-G-Giroro!" Bright white lights flashed behind her eyes as she experienced her first orgasm given to her by someone else. She panted, cheeks flushed. Then, surprising both Giroro and herself, she flipped over, and stuck her ass in the air, spreading her legs, inviting Giroro in. Accepting the invitation, the gocho thrust into her, meeting no resistance. **(If girls are very active, like Natsumi, their hymen tends to wear away over the years.)** Natsumi rocked against him in a couple of moments, while Giroro was pretty big, Natsumi wasn't one to let pain deter her. Dancing the oldest known dance of love, Giroro and Natsumi moved against each other, completely in rhythm, climbing their peaks, until… "AHH! GI-RO-RO!" "N-NATSUMI!" Giroro pulled out, and took the condom off. The two collapsed in a heap, Giroro's arms around the Pekoponian Princess. "Natsumi… I… IloveyouandIwantyoutobemygirlfriend!" "Wha?" Natsumi lifted a tired eyelid. "Wha'd ya say?" Giroro took a deep breath. "Natsumi, I love you and I want you to be my girlfriend!" "Mmk, Giroro. I love you, too and I'll gladly be your girlfriend!" "Y-You will?" Natsumi sleepily nodded. Giroro wrapped his arms around Natsumi tighter, closing his eyes. _Ugh. I forgot to finish polishing my other gun. I'll do that later._ He smiled happily.

Deep somewhere in his lab, the platoon's yellow creeper of a scientist smiled happily too. "Ku, ku. I needed more blackmail material for Giroro Gocho! KU, kuku~!"

**A/n: Oh, look out. Kururu is planning something. Long oneshot is long. Ugh, I'm so hungry. Imma go get snacks. Btw, Kururu is one of my favourite characters, so expect to see more of him. I might do a oneshot where Kururu is romantically in love with his curry. Every time my mortal dad makes curry I sit at the table and laugh like Kururu. Kukuku. Bai. P.S.: Kururu can use the video for blackmail because it's a video of Giroro and Natsumi having sex, not because the two want to keep it a secret. Natsumi and Giroro do reveal a couple of days later that they are together, but don't mention having sex. I mean who wants to know about their sex life? Besides GiroNatsu fangirls/fanboys and Kururu, being the adorable creeper he is. Shimmerur, going to get a snack! Bai!**


	3. Chapter 3

**It's Shimmerfur again. This insane piece of shit is inspired by the song "The Everlasting Fruitcake". I don't own the song, nor do I own Sgt. Frog. Also, this is at a point in time where the Garuru Platoon is stationed on Earth to make sure the Keroro Platoon invades. However, the Garuru Platoon is not making much progress in helping the Keroro Platoon invade; in fact, Garuru has been forced to help with the chores too. Garuru is staying next to Giroro in a purple tent that looks like Giroro's in the Hinata's backyard, Taruru is staying with Tamama at Nishizawa Manor, Zoruru with Dororo in the forest-shack, Pururu is staying with Natsumi in her room, and Tororo set up a lab in the same hallway as Kururu's, but he expanded it by about 2 miles and put in a personal railcar so he wouldn't have to have his base near Kururu's and he wouldn't have to walk 2 miles. Also, Natsumi and Giroro are dating from the previous oneshot. **_This is what IMs and texts will look like, by the way._

"THERE'S SOMEBODY AT THE DOOR! GET YOUR ASS IN HERE, FUCKER!" Tororo's unconventional doorbell rang. "Fuck." The hacker pried himself away from the hacking war he was having with the Keroro platoon's resident insane scientist, sending him an IM: _Pu pu BRB lemon my doorbells ringing_. He got up and went to the door, and answered it.

Waiting on the other side was a small, fuchsia Keronian tadpole with an envelope mark on her stomach and her chartreuse hat, a messenger's apprentice by the name of Konana. In her hand, she held an _Intergalactic Postal Service_ box. "Hey, Tororo! I didn't know this was your house! This is for you; I just need you to sign on the line!" Tororo looked at the package skeptically. "Pu, pu. What's in the package?" Konana shrugged. "Dunno. It's from Keron, though." Tororo sighed. "Pu. I'll open it." Konana handed him the clipboard and pen, Tororo took both and signed. Konana handed him the package, took off the pink space-seal lined postal gloves, then reached into the tan bag reaching across her pink lined mail coat and ending at her hip. "Hold on, let's exchange numbers, so we can stay in touch, 'k?" "Ok." Konana withdrew another piece of paper from her bag, which she handed to him. Tororo scrawled his number on the paper, then handed it to Konana. Konana handed him an identical piece of paper with the number (444) 424-2564 written on it. "Text me later, I gotta get going. See ya later, mmk?" Tororo nodded. "Bye, Konana. Merry Christmas, pu, pu, pu." "You too, Tororo!" And with that, the vision in pink jogged out to the white and blue mail skimmer. Putting her lined gloves back on, Konana started the mail skimmer and took off into the light snow.

Tororo looked at the package again. Suddenly, the automatic light went out. Tororo's TV screen lit up a live feed of Kururu. "Ku, ku, ku, hey, Brat. Betcha forgot about me. I didn't forget about you, though! I don't call timeouts, by the way. KU, ku, ku,!" The TV switched off. "STUPID FUCKING KURURU!"

IT'S-LARRY-AGAIN!-THIS-IS-GOING-TO-BE-A-RUNNING-GAG-ISN'T-IT?

When Tororo had finally gotten Kururu out of his network, he went downstairs, got the package, and opened it. Inside, he found… a fruitcake. A. Fucking. Fruitcake. Under it, a note, that reads: _**Hey, Tororo sweetie, I made this fruitcake for you; I thought my dearest lover would like it! Love, Karara! **_Oh, Motherfucking hell. It was a fruitcake. From Karara. And he was most certainly NOT her lover! _Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, FU- wait._ Tororo repackaged the fruitcake, wrote up a new label, this one addressed to Garuru, and left the note on his table. He took the fruitcake up to his leader, who was sitting next to Pururu, across from Giroro and Natsumi at the newly-installed fireplace in the Hinata's living room. "Pu, pu, Garuru Chui, this came in the mail for you! Where should I put it?" The purple chui nodded. "Thank you, Tororo Shinpei, put in in my tent, if you would be so helpful." Tororo nodded, grinning. "Pu, pu, no problem, Garuru Chui!" Tororo opened the door, hating the feel of the freezing-ass cold wind, but he would do anything to get rid of the fucking fruitcake!

YOU-SHOULD-KNOW-THE-DRILL-BY-NOW.

"Goodnight, Brother." Giroro nodded. "Goodnight to you as well, Brother." Garuru went into his purple tent, and Giroro entered the red tent beside him. Garuru plopped down on his… box?! Oh, that's right, he had received a box… but why had Tororo had it? Oh well, no matter. He drew his knife, identical to Giroro's, only its handle was purple, and sliced open the tape, to find a… fruitcake?! Oh, how disgusting! Hmm… didn't Giroro always like their father's fruitcake? Garuru stood, his feet making their usual 'piko-piko' sound until he stepped outside his tent, then they began to crunch; Garuru shivered as the wind blew. It was about 10 degrees Fahrenheit, and getting colder. Oh, Garuru was getting tired… NO. He would not fall asleep, not now. So the tough little frog advanced, finally reaching his brother's tent.

"G-Giroro… open up. It's Garuru." "Mmmph… wha?" Giroro opened the flap, shivering and rubbing his eyes tiredly. "Giroro, if I remember-" "Hey, Red? Garuru? You guys wanna come in tonight? It's freezing, and I don't wanna thaw two fogs out tomorrow." Natsumi poked her head into the tent, and though she didn't want to insult Giroro's pride by saying he wasn't strong enough to handle the cold, she was worried about her boyfriend. Upon seeing the frogs shivering, she stated "You two are sleeping inside whether you want to or not." Then she grabbed Garuru by the top of his head, like she did Keroro, and the Giroro by the waist **(Who blushed madly)**, picked them up and began to walk towards the door. "Wait! Get the package! The package!" Garuru squirmed in Natsumi's grip, so Natsumi put him down. He grabbed the package then looked at Natsumi. "You may pick me up again, but _not_ by the top of my head. Understood?" "OK. And you may sleep tonight, but _not_ in the house. Understood?" Natsumi quipped, glaring at the lieutenant. Said lieutenant huffed, looking miffed. Natsumi picked him up again, her hand now wrapped around Garuru's face. She felt his breath as he sighed into her hand. Ignoring the barely audible complaints of the purple frog, she carried the brothers inside. She walked to the threshold, stepping over it, and entered the house. She dropped Garuru on the floor, and gently dropped Giroro next to him on the couch. "So. What's in the box?" Giroro shrugged, and Garuru cleared his throat. "A fruitcake." Natsumi twitched, while Giroro fidgeted in his seat. "Giroro, if I remember correctly, you used to like father's fruitcake. So, as a token of brotherhood, here is a fruitcake." Garuru handed the box to Giroro, who winced slightly. "Actually, Garuru, I know someone who likes fruitcake even more than I do." Giroro stood. "May I come with you, Giroro?" Natsumi asked, looking at her boyfriend. "Sure, why not?" Natsumi stood, and walked with Giroro to the hallway of…

_KURURU'S LAB?! _"Kururu likes fruitcake?" Giroro shrugged. "I've hated fruitcake ever since my mother made a sea cucumber-fruitcake when I was a little kid." Giroro shivered at the memory. "If Kururu doesn't like fruitcake, he's a big boy. He'll figure out what to do with it." "Why didn't you tell Garuru that you didn't like fruitcake?" Giroro sighed. "He didn't know I hated sea cucumbers, so he helped make that dreaded piece of a failed recipe's lovechild with my mother's cooking. In other words, the recipe was horrible, and so was my mother's cooking." "Oh." That was really all Natsumi could say.

IT'S-DRUMROLL-PLEASE…-LARRY-THE-GREAT!

Upon reaching the door, Giroro placed a note in the box, then rang the doorbell. "Now, RUN!" he whispered violently, and the two motored it down the hall and out the door. Kururu's lab camera flickered on. He didn't see anything but a… package? Grunting, the scientist pushed himself out of his chair of awesomeness, and dragged himself to the door. Opening it, the lazy yellow frog gently kicked the package into his lab. He opened the flaps, to find… a fruitcake? A small slip of paper fluttered to the floor. _**To Kururu, from Giroro- Don't get any ideas, freak-job. I'm assuming that since you seem to like disgusting things, you would like fruitcake. Merry X-mas.**_ Well, the fruitcake was from Giroro. However, Kururu _detested_ fruitcake. A string of 'Ku's left his mouth as he had an idea. He would give the fruitcake to Pinky! "Ku, ku, kuu~!" The scientist sniggered. He pressed the button to call the railcar to Tororo's lab.

While the railcar was trundling down the track to Tororo's lab, Kururu pulled a piece of paper out of his trench coat's pocket. **Hey Brat, here's a fruitcake. Merry X-mas, Kururu 3**. He arrived at the Brat's lair. Ringing the doorbell, the yellow frog waited. Tororo came to the door. "Here, Brat. Here you go, ku, ku!" Shoving the package into the tadpole's hands, the scientist took off. Hiding behind the railcar, Kururu waited for his tadpole counterpart to go inside. Roughly five minutes later, a loud "_**FUUUUUUCK! FUCK, FUCK, FUCK!" **_rang out. "Ku KU, ku ku…"

Tororo couldn't fucking believe it. He gave the fucking fruitcake to Garuru! SO WHY WAS IT BACK?! Unless… Garuru had regifted it to Giroro, who regifted it to Kururu, who regifted it… to him. His IM dinged. _New IM from: YlloFreakScientist- Check this video out on YouTube: Everlasting Fruitcake_. Tororo clicked on the link. _A dessert has come to our family, a fruitcake with resolve to stay. We've offered a reward to take it, but can't seem to give it away. We gave to Henry, our neighbor. He gave it to Martha on the bus, and Martha, she took it to Freddy, and he brought it right back to us. Oh, it's an everlasting fruitcake, just as soon as it's gone, it will reappear, though we've done our best to be rid of it, it shows up at our house each year. _Tororo angrily closed out of the tab. "STUPID FUCKING KURURU!"

Kururu watched through the camera in Tororo's lab and snickered. "Ku, ku, ku. Ku, ku. Ku, ku, ku, ku, ku, ku!"

IT'S-LARRY-AND WE'RE-GONNA-DO-A-TIME-SKIP!

Tororo was in his lab. His phone dinged. Picking it up, he saw the text was Konana's. _Hey Toro! Its Konana. Wat was in the box?_ Tororo hit the reply button.

On her skimmer, Konana looked at the reply. _A. Fucking. Fruitcake._ Konana cringed, then smiled. _Im srry for u Toro, but merry xmas! _

Tororo smiled, and replied. _Thnx. U 2._

**Merry early Christmas, Happy sort-of Belated Hanukkah, Happy Kwanzaa, I personally celebrate Hanukkah and Christmas, so if I got the date fro Kwanzaa wrong, please don't be offended, the mistake is unintentional. For those of you who celebrate a holiday not listed above, Merry/Happy *insert holiday here*! ~SLS**


	4. Chapter 4

**Guess who? IT'S SHIMMERFUR! *crickets* SHUT UP, DAMN CRICKETS! YOU'RE FIRED! Eh hehehehehehehehehehhehehehehehehehehehehhehehehe. SPACE WASTERS, UNITE! *crickets* I FIRED YOU! SHUT UP, YOU STUPID JERKS! YOU GO AROUND, BREAKING INNOCENT WRITERS' HEATS WITH YOUR CALLS FOR A MATE! WHAT THE FUCK'S THIS SHIT? HOW COULD YOU? ALL I WANT IS TO BE LOVED! WAAAAAAAH! Ahem. Done with my rant now. I don't own Sgt. Frog.**

Natsumi cradled a phone in her hand; however, it wasn't her phone. It was Giroro Gocho's new phone. Tired of having to go to the bathroom and talk to her boyfriend, while sounding like she was talking to herself, Natsumi had saved up and bought the red frog a new, text-capable phone. And now, she was going to give it to him.

IT'S-LARRY!-WE'RE-GOING-TO-DO-A-TIME-SKIP!

Upon arriving at the Hinata's house, Natsumi stepped inside, then went to her extra-terrestrial boyfriend's tent in the backyard. "Hey, Red! I got you something!" Inside the red tent, something stirred. That something was the red corporal by the name of Giroro, and he poked his head out, only to see his beautiful Pekoponian girlfriend. Oh, how he loved it when she called him Red! "Yeah, Natsumi, what's up?" Natsumi blushed. "I-I bought you something." Giroro poked his head out of the flap, gun grease smeared cutely on his cheek. "What?" Natsumi handed him the phone. "It's for you, Red." Giroro blushed; taking the box out Natsumi's outstretched hand. "What is it?" Natsumi smiled. "Open it and see!" Giroro opened the box to find… a brand new iPhone 5C in red. "Oh… my… frog…" Natsumi hugged him. "Do you like it?" Giroro nodded, and Natsumi bent down and kissed him. "Natsumi, thank you… thank you so much." Natsumi blushed, "It wasn't that much money, because of Bokegaeru's last prank, he had to give me his allowance for the last 2 months." A look of enlightenment hit Giroro's face, then disappointment. "That's why Keroro hasn't been buying Gunpla. I was hoping the incompetent idiot was finally giving up his addiction to Gunpla. Unfortunately, it appears that's only because he's not getting his allowance." Natsumi giggled. "Try texting me! Try texting me!" Giroro sighed. "Oh, alright." Giroro began to type. Soon, a text from (444) 566-5666 came through: _Natsumi? Did this go through? It's Globe. _Natsumi giggled again. "Giroro, you should probably turn off Autocorrect!" Giroro looked puzzled. "Look at your text!" Giroro's face turned red. "Oops." "Here. I'll turn it off for you." Natsumi took the phone and turned off autocorrect. "Ok, thanks." _Hey Giroro its Natsumi how do u like ur fone? Btw im getting a new fone too. Shud I get a pink or a green fone?_ _U shud get a pink fone, it wud match ur hair. I like my fone, Id like anything u get me._ Natsumi smiled. Giroro was so nice, so much more than Saburo. Saburo had romanced Natsumi, wooing her with sweet words and flowers, while all he really wanted was her body. She had dumped the stupid jerk, then Giroro had asked her out, and after realizing she had developed and harbored-for some time now-a crush on the Fridiot's platoon's mobile infantry, she had said yes.

IT'S…-LARRY!-NATSUMI-IS-NOW-IN-SCHOOL!

In study hall, Giroro texted Natsumi. As long as they weren't facetiming or calling, kids could use their phones, even to text their space-frog-in-disguise boyfriends. Natsumi often used this to her advantage. Giroro's text read: _Hey Natsumi how r u? _Natsumi replied: _Hey red im fine, u doin good? _Giroro's reply came through. _B====D_ Natsumi blanched. _WHAT THE HELL?! This has GOT to be Bokegaeru's fault._ _Um Giroro, u no wat that is rite? _Natsumi facedesked at her boyfriend's reply. _Its wat Keroro told me to tell u. _Natsumi sighed. _Tell Bokegaeru hes a dead frog wen I get home._ Giroro's innocence on the texting battlefield showed through. _Wat? Y?_ Natsumi braced herself for proverbial impact. _Giroro, thats a dick. _In the Hinata's backyard, a certain red frog's anger flared. Giroro typed _WAT?_, then passed out from embarrassment.

SOMEONE-TELL-KERORO-TO-RUN-FOR-HIS-LIFE-'COZ-NATSUMI'S-HOME!

Upon arriving home, Natsumi kicked off her shoes. She went out back to her boyfriend's tent, and called out his name. "Hey, Giroro, are you there?" "Yeah, Natsumi, I'm… yeah, I'm here." Natsumi instantly felt bad at the tone and obvious embarrassment in the red frog's voice. Natsumi pushed her way into the tent, lying down next to the frog, who had his head in his hands. Sensing his need, Natsumi wrapped her arms around Giroro, and pulled him down next to her, so they were spooning. "Hey, Red, it wasn't your fault. It was Bokegaeru's. Don't worry, I'm not judging you because of something that's someone else's fault, 'k?" Giroro nodded. "Wanna go kill the Frogtard?" Giroro smiled and nodded again. "That's the Red _I_ know!"

FOR-THOSE-OF-YOU-WITH-WEAK-STOMACHS,-LEAVE!-WE-DON'T-LIKE-YOUR-KIND-HERE!

Sgt. Keroro lay on the floor, both of his eyes blackened. A small, strangled 'Gero…' rose from the pile of frog, muffled by Natsumi's slipper, which was on her foot, which was coincidentally on the Sergeant's face. "Extra chores should help you learn your lesson, stupid frog." Giroro 'humph'ed in agreement. "Don't mess with a Hinata, or you'll get burned."

Sgt. Keroro only groaned.

"Geeerooo…"

**Mmk, I wrote the last four drabbles over Thanksgiving break and now that school's back in session, my writing time has diminished. I'm working on another drabble now, I'll post it ASAP. Ja!**


	5. Chapter 5

**More drabbles? Yay! This takes place before drabble 2, sorta AU in my head-cannon-verse, alternate setting for the same result. I don't own Sgt. Frog.**

The day Natsumi came home crying, and wouldn't stop for at least an hour, Giroro decided he'd had enough. "H-Hey, Giroro?" Giroro could hear that something was wrong with Natsumi's voice. "Yeah, Nats- what's wrong?" Tears were streaming down Natsumi's face. "It… it happened again, Giroro!" Natsumi was referring to the daily bullying incidents that were occurring at school. A group of kids had decided to pick on Natsumi, and Giroro watched helpless as these children bullied his secret love for stupid things, such as her hair color, but for some reason, these mean comments seemed to get to the girl, often leading her to cry on the red frog's shoulder. "What happened this time?" Natsumi sobbed harder. "They… they told m-me I was a f-freak. That it wasn't possible that I was so 'perfect', and that…" A tear slid down the girl's cheek as she mumbled the last part. "That what?" Giroro couldn't hear what Natsumi said. "That I was probably sleeping around with the teachers to get good grades!" Giroro froze. "I swear I'm not, Red… I… I just…" Fresh tears burst forth, as sobs wracked her body. "I'm tired of this… I… I just want it end! Giroro, I can't take it anymore!" Giroro hugged Natsumi fiercely. "_Don't ever say that, Natsumi. DON'T. SAY. THAT."_ Natsumi was taken aback by the ferocity of Giroro's voice. "Natsumi, don't ever say that. You mean the world to me. You're my best friend. You're perfect; don't ever let anyone tell you anything different." Natsumi sniffled. "You're just saying that. Giroro, I-I…" "No, Natsumi, I'm not. If you want, there may be something I can do, though I was hoping it wouldn't come to this." Natsumi nodded.

UGH.-I-DON'T-GET-PAID-ENOUGH-FOR-THIS.

**(Somebody's in a bad mood.)**

THREE-HOURS-OF-MY-SICK-DAUGHTER-WATCHING-SESAME-STREET.-NOT-TO-MENTION-I-LOST-A-BET-WITH-THE-CAPTIONS-GUY-WHO-GETS-PAID-MORE-THAN-ME-EVEN-THOUGH-HE'S-NOT-DOING-ANYTHING!

**(I'm sorry to hear that. Now, on with the… drabble. Oh, may the fourth wall now rest in peace.) **

Giroro hated the Pekoponian suits, they were itchy, and they irritated his skin. It gave him hives for hours. Oh, how he detested the damn things. But here he was, talking to the wimpy excuse for a principal at Natsumi's school. Who was giving him load after load of bullshit **(Giving Corporal Giroro bullshit is a bad idea. Giving him bullshit that's concerning Natsumi? Even worse. Giving Corporal Giroro bullshit given the current circumstances? The worst.) **about how he couldn't do much than try to get help for Natsumi, who was waiting in the office's lobby. SLAM! Natsumi jumped at the sound. "YOU WILL NOT JUST TRY. YOU _**WILL**_ DO SOMETHING ABOUT THIS BULLYING, OR _**I WILL PERSONALLY BE NATSUMI'S BODYGUARD ALL DAY LONG, AND I. DON'T. GIVE. A. FLYING FUCK IF YOU APPROVE OR NOT!**_" _Wow,_ Natsumi thought. _Giroro wasn't kidding when he said he would make sure something got done about everyone picking on me!_ Natsumi blushed, making a mental note to thank the demon frog later.

In the office, Giroro was all riled up. His eyes were steel grey, and he was standing right in front of the principal's desk. Thankfully, he had chosen one of the taller Pekoponian suits, and was now effectively intimidating the principal, who was cowering behind his desk, when Giroro had slammed his hand on the desk, he had cracked a bit of it, thus scaring the motherlovin' shit out of the poor man. "When my gir-_best _friend comes home in tears after school, especially after telling me on multiple occasions that she is being bullied and she has reported it and nothing happens, then I will do something about it. Even if I have to have a…" Giroro cleared his throat before continuing. "…talk with the parents of these children." At the end of his statement, Giroro cracked his knuckles. The principal nodded weakly, sufficiently terrorized.

On the way home, Giroro offered to buy Natsumi an ice cream. The girl at the counter glanced up as they walked in. On her head sat a pair of cosplay cat ears, which Natsumi could've sworn twitched when the girl snapped her gum. She put down the manga she was reading. "Whaddya want?" She reached over and grabbed her notepad. Natsumi glanced at Giroro. "I'll have a chocolate cone, and the lady here will have a strawberry one." "One chocolate cone and one strawberry cone comin' up." The counter girl turned to the back. "OI, BAKA-BRAINS! ONE CHOCOLATE AND ONE STRAWBERRY PLAIN, AND MAKE IT QUICK! STOP TEXTIN' YOUR GIRLRIEND AND START SCOOPIN'!" An answering yell resonated from the back. "SHUT UP, SIS! IT'S COMIN', IT'S COMIN'!" Counter-girl put her head in her hands. "AND SO IS CHRISTMAS!" She turned and muttered an apology for her 'idiot brother, who works slower that shit through a strainer'. Soon, a black-haired, brown-eyed boy appeared from the back holding two ice cream cones. "'Bout damn time." The girl muttered something unintelligible under her breath, in a language neither Giroro nor Natsumi understood, even with Giroro having his Babel-translator in. "Your total is… YOU FUCKING SON OF A BITCH! COME ON!" As her brother shook his head and retreated into the back, the girl banged repeatedly on the cash register and Natsumi could've sworn that she saw a lick of flame on the girl's fist as she pulverized the register. Finally, after completely decimating and cursing the cash register's children for a thousand generations, the girl looked up. "Just consider the damn cones on the house. This thing was a piece of shit to begin with, but now it's a broken piece of shit. Oh well, thing's gotta be at least 50 years old." She snorted. "Have a wonderful day." Natsumi smiled. "You too."

Natsumi and Giroro chatted amicably as they walked. After deciding to sit down on a park bench, they sat contentedly and ate the delicious ice cream cones. After Natsumi was done with the frozen treat, Giroro looked over. He had been unable to look at the pink-haired girl while she was eating, the pinkness, and the licking, and the noises coming from the girl had been too familiar a parallel of the Natsumi in Giroro's fantasies. Noticing that Natsumi had some ice cream on her cheek, Giroro leaned over to her; his lips brushing her ear as he huskily whispered "You have a bit of ice cream on your cheek." He leaned over to her cheek and stretched his tongue out, flicking the corner of Natsumi's mouth with the tip. Natsumi gasped as Giroro did so, his actions surprising her. Giroro did it again, this time, letting his tongue run along her cheek bone as he licked up. Natsumi moaned. "Gi… ro… ro…" Giroro winced internally as he felt his stomach pouch harden. Before Giroro, or Natsumi, for that matter knew what was happening, the red frog found his face yanked to Natsumi's, a pair of Pekoponian lips meeting his Keronian ones. "Natsu… mi..." The corporal forced out, finding it harder to speak with every passing second. Without a second thought, Natsumi was yanked onto the mecha's temporary lap. Unfortunately for Giroro, Kururu had made it so the machine's sensors would act as nerves, and apparently, the body-suit would then stimulate the feeling on the wearer's body and imitate the reaction. Therefore, the Pekoponian suit was developing a nice boner, much like Giroro himself. Natsumi could feel Giroro's need pressing against her thigh, so she did the best thing she could think to do. She slammed her hips to his as hard as she could; rubbing her wet heat against Giroro's hard-on. The red corporal groaned, and Natsumi propped herself up, going for Giroro's lips when… "Mommy? What are those people doing?" The sound of a small child's voice rang in the air. "Hugging, honey, keep walking." Natsumi could feel the glare of the mother as she marched the child away from the park. She started to giggle. Giroro looked confused, which made Natsumi giggle harder, until she was full out laughing on Giroro's lap. Giroro sat there, watching the love of his life giggle and laugh on his lap for a while before he began to join in, a throaty, low-pitched, and very hearty 'giro, giro' leaving his mouth. Neither was sure _what_ was funny, but they were sure that _whatever_ it was, it _was_ funny. Finally, the two beings stopped laughing, just smiling at each other. "Natsumi… I-I've been meaning to ask you this for a while." Giroro took a deep breath before continuing, "Natsumi Hinata, will you go out with me?" Natsumi gasped before nodding wildly. "Yes, yes, yes, yes, YES!" She exclaimed, kissing Giroro quickly before hugging him. Giroro smiled at his girlfriend, and she smiled back, the two of them happy to just be together.

**Sorry about this, ya know, TAKING FOREVER. I had writer's block… BUT I OVERCAME IT! I have a Giroro nightlight coming in the mail that I saved up for, and it's supposed to come the 16****th****. SQUEEEEEEEE! Ahem. Laters, peeps. SHIMMERFUR, GETTING FAT FROM EATING DUCK. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok folks, I'm back and I'm gonna do a drabble that was originally a joke. Romantic!KururuxCurry time! I don't own Sgt. Frog/ Keroro Gunsou. I stopped in the middle of my English homework to write this, so it's probably going to be like shit. It's also 10:49 PM.**

Kururu sighed contentedly as he lay his head down on his now off-keyboard. He had just halted a hack-attack courtesy of the pink brat. After 48 hours of continuous hacking, the frog scientist was exhausted. He closed his eyes and let sleep claim him.

HELLO-LOYAL-READERS,-IT'S-LARRY!-LONG-TIME-NO-SEE!

Two or three hours later, Kururu awoke from his nap. "Heya, sweetie!" A soft voice exclaimed. Kururu turned to find the woman of his dreams right in front of him. She was beautiful, her steaming rice coated with a thick layer of potatoes and curry. She was voluptuous, and she gave off a tantalizing scent- "Kuru-baby, you in there? It's your girlfriend!"- and HOLY MOTHER OF FROG, SHE WAS HIS GIRLFRIEND! "Ku, ku, what is it?" "Well, babe, I was wondering when we were gonna plan the wedding, also, I'm out of diapers for the baby-" She paused to shift the yellow tadpole made of curry fixings- which Kururu could've sworn wasn't there a second ago- on her ceramic hip, "- and I was wondering I you could get them for me, muffin." Kururu nodded dumbly, still in shock that he had a child. As he rose, the curry handed him the keys to their car, and leaned in to kiss him. Just as their lips were about to touch-

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! The alarm continued to sound, a 'Puu, pu, pu' echoed in the speakers of the head-shaped lab. The lights turned on, flooding the scientist's gaze with light, making him feel like he slammed into a brick wall. An annoyed Kururu swore a stressed '_FUCK_' under his breath, as he began to battle the hacking brat once again.

** Sorry it's so short, but I havta sleep tonight, so g'nite! Shimmerfur… *dozes off* out… BHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU GAH! Can't fall asleep… on… keyboard…. like… that… ZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ah, Christmas. Favorite time of the year. My inspiration was going to get my Christmas tree yesterday with my friend and the song 'Once Upon a December'. It's a hauntingly beautiful song. IDK who it's by. I don't own Sgt. Frog. This is after Natsumi and Giroro got together, jsyk. I ship KuruAki, but I also ship KuruToro! Since Tororo isn't gonna show up in this one, I'm gonna put him with Aki, but ye be warned, ye may see some KuruToro in later drabbles. This one is dedicated to Nella Siphron! Merry Christmas/Chanukah… ya know what? Happy Holidays. There. That covers everything.**

Snowflakes swirled around Natsumi Hinata as she walked home. She breathed the little bits of ice in, feeling the cold, crisp air enter her lungs. As she approached home, she caught sight of a certain red frog attempting to hang mistletoe in the doorway, but his skimmer kept drifting this way and that, throwing him off-balance. "Shit!" Giroro cursed, almost falling. Tamama floated by, holding one end of a garland, giggling like a schoolgirl at the Fridiot on the other end. Kururu 'Ku, ku~'ed at the slight mayhem, and Natsumi could see Dororo using ninja-teleportation to set-up the candles in each window. _I love this time of year!_ Natsumi thought.

She went over to the gocho in the doorway. She reached over, helped him tie the mistletoe, then grabbed his hat flaps to pull him in for a kiss. "Hey, Red." She greeted. The already-red-but-now-redder corporal smiled. "H-Hey, Natsumi." "AWWW!" "Kuu~" The two separated, spinning around to see Aki and Kururu, the latter resting on the former's shoulder now. Aki was wearing a 'Kiss the Chef" apron and had flour on her face. Natsumi took a wild guess as to what her mother had been doing. It was Christmas break for the mangaka's place of work, so she had the day off. A wild blush attacked the teenager's face, though she was well aware she wasn't the only one who liked one of the frogs, her mother harbored feelings for the yellow frog on her shoulder. "Ku, ku, ku, young love is adorable!" "Shut up, curry-freak! I'm older than you!" "Now, boys, it's Christmas, do you want coal in your stockings?" Aki intervened, her hands on her hips. "No, I'd rather have you in my stocking! Ku, ku!" Kururu's tone was adjusted so Natsumi, Giroro, and Aki weren't entirely sure if he was kidding or not. Aki playfully smacked him, giggling. "Kururu, there are both Keronian kids and Pekoponian kids around!" She scolded. Natsumi knew that Kururu had a crush on her mom; however, obliviousness seemed to run in the family, her mother had no idea, but Natsumi had decided to let them figure it out themselves. "When has that ever stopped me before? Ku, ku!" Aki sighed. "Alright, Kuru-chan, let's leave them to what they doing." "Sucking face?" Aki frowned. "Kuru-chan, I'm supposed to be Natsumi's mother and role-model. Let's be mature, shall we?" Kururu 'humph'ed bad-naturedly. Aki glared at him. "Fine," Kururu stuck his tongue out, only to be gently smacked with Aki's spoon. Natsumi giggled as the two "adults" left the room, acting more like bickering siblings than the mature adults they were supposed to be.

In the kitchen, Kururu was grumbling to himself. Still seated on his perch on Aki's shoulder, he was fairly audible. "I'm sorry, Kuru-chan, if it makes you feel better. I shouldn't have told you that you were immature." Kururu mumbled something, causing hid face to flush a bright red, which was highly uncharacteristic of the yellow souchou. "Ne, Kuru-chan, what was that?" "The stocking thing. I wasn't kidding, ku. I was serious." Aki's face flushed a bright red. "I-I…" "I'm sorry, Aki." Kururu, his countenance serious for once, went to jump onto the counter from Aki's shoulder, but a hand stopped him. The same hand took his head and turned it to the pekoponjin's lips, which pressed against his. Instantaneously, Kururu's glasses shattered into little bits. Natsumi stuck her head in. "Hey, Mama! The mistletoe's that way!" Both Keronian and Pekoponian blushed, especially Aki, having been caught making out with Kururu after reprimanding her daughter for doing the same with the red dharma. Giroro poked his head in next to Natsumi's leg. He snickered upon seeing Kururu turn the same shade of red he was. When the yellow souchou finally began to release a string of haphazard 'ku's, Natsumi and Giroro decided that now was a good time to run.

After the two left the room, Aki kissed Kururu on the cheek and pressed her forehead to the yellow curry-lover's. "Merry Christmas, Kuru-chan!" Kururu smiled happily, one of his big, broad, un-sadistic smiles. "Merry Christmas, Aki."


	8. Chapter 8

** Guess who was writing this during science class instead of taking notes! Teehee. Oops.** **t(T^T)z I don't own Sgt. Frog/Keroro Gunso. So my dad asked me if I wanted marinara or Vodka sauce on my pasta tonight as I was going downstairs. So, as I jumped down the last three stairs, I yelled "VODKA!". Now my dad thinks I'm insane. If you get the Hetalia reference, have a cyber-cookie. Now, on with the story!**

It was Christmas Eve, and one Natsumi Hinata was stationed on the floor, writing her Christmas wishlist. Her neat scrawl was splashed across the page; each wish was a bullet point on the left of the margin. She paused, taking a moment to re-read the list, so absorbed in her task she failed to notice the presence behind her. So far, her list read:

A new phone (The fridiot broke her old one crapping around with it.)

The new signed Mutsumi poster

Bokegaeru- Do his chores

Mama- Spend more time at home

A poinsettia (Natsumi had no idea where that came from, or where it was going.)

A boyfriend who will love me and treasure me until the end of time

Natsumi blushed at the last point, knowing it was a childish view of love, like a Prince Charming. She hoped it would be Saburo, however, a different face also drifted at the edge of her conscience.

Meanwhile, a red frog was roasting potatoes. The flames spluttered as the afore-mentioned frog polished the gun in his hands. Occasionally, he would pause to poke the fire with a nearby stick. As he sat there, Giroro pondered what to get his warrior princess, Natsumi. A loud crash, then the familiar yell of 'BOKEGAERU!' followed by another loud crash, alerted the red dharma. Running inside, Giroro watched as Natsumi grabbed his lackadaisical commanding officer by his green face and hurl the sergeant out the door, stomping after, face flushed and yelling "DON'T READ MY WISHLIST! IT'S PRIVATE! YOU STUPID FROG!"

Giroro knew he shouldn't invade his princess's privacy, but his curiosity had been piqued. He army-crawled on his fore-arms over to the sheet of looseleaf on the floor where the pink-haired goddess had been writing the Christmas list (until the little frog in the yellow hat had interrupted her.), if the eraser shavings and pencil next to the paper were any indication. The red corporal picked up the paper the girl had been editing. He began reading it, and he stopped at the last bullet. He knew what to get Natsumi now. Footsteps sounded, and Giroro leapt up, off of the floor, just as Natsumi walked in. "Hey Red, watcha-""HEYNATSUMICAN'TTALKGOTTAGOI'LLSEEYOULATER!"* Giroro sprinted to the door, his face an embarrassed red.

The next morning, Natsumi came downstairs, and was surprised to see something strange in her stocking. She ran to it, and found that Giroro was sleeping in her stocking, a red ribbon on the left side of his hat, and a tag was tied with a red ribbon around his neck. The tag read: 'To Natsumi- the last bullet point on the list.' The tag was signed 'Love' and then a skull as a signature. Natsumi blushed. She kissed Giroro on the cheek, and still off in dreamland somewhere, the red corporal smiled happily, albeit sleepily. Natsumi smiled as well, she finally recognized who the face was at the edge of her conscience was: Giroro. This was the best Christmas ever.

~Owari~

***** **HEY NATSUMI CAN'T TALK GOTTA GO I'LL SEE YOU LATER! That's what Giroro was saying at the asterisk earlier in the story, btw. Yah. I realized how much I'm like Giroro around Natsumi when I'm around my crush. Whoops. Except I don't pull a gun on anyone who gets too close to him. That is a good thing. For me, anyway. I just had 4 pancakes for breakfast five minutes ago. I'm hungry again. Shimmerfur, out!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Well, I'm back after my long, unplanned hiatus. This drabble's probably going to be Kururu/Tororo-centric. Check that, not probably. It's gonna be Kururu/Tororo-centric, this thing almost made me fail a math quiz. Whooo! I don't own Sgt. Frog. Warning: this drabble is very dark in parts and contains self-mutilation. If this will cause you to relapse, please don't read it, ok? Also, this contains frog on frog smut. You no like, you no read. I now present: Chapter nine: Kururu and Tororo, more in common than we thought, de arimasu, Part 1! Pairing: KuruToro. **

Kururu sat in the dark of his lab. He was doing something very un-Kururu-like: he had removed his glasses, and now big, salty tears were making tracks down his yellow cheeks, dripping on the floor of his lab. _"You jerk, Kururu! Now Natsumi hates me!"_ Giroro's words rang in his head, echoing like a dark whisper in the yellow scientist's head. The tears rolled down his cheeks in greater numbers. Without even knowing it, Kururu's hand reached for the medical scalpel on a nearby tray. Kururu only noticed he had reopened the old scars on his wrist when he felt the stinging pain of a sharp object digging into his flesh. A drop of blood fell on the floor, followed by another, and another. His blood mixed with his tears, and soon Kururu was shaking so uncontrollably, he couldn't even hold the scalpel. It fell from his hand and stuck handle-up in the floor.

Suddenly, INCOMING CALL flashed on Kururu's main screen. The salmon-colored face of the younger hacker appeared on-screen. "Hey, old man, I- _whoa._ _What the fuck happened to you?!"_ Kururu looked up, his brilliant green eyes meeting Tororo's covered ones. He sniffled, before breaking into another fit of tears, this one worse than the first. He brought his hand up to try to wipe his eyes, and that's when Tororo saw the scars and the blood. "_Oh my frog…_ Kururu, hold on. I'll be right there."

Kururu was shocked at the intensity of Tororo's voice. "Don't bother." The words were muffled by Kururu's shaking hand. _"_Kururu, _stop_. _Listen to me_. _Don't_ cut anymore, at least until I get there, ok? _Ok?!"_ When Tororo received no answer at first, he repeated himself, stressing the single-syllable word.

Kururu was shocked that the tadpole knew what the scars were from. "How… how did you know?" Tororo shrugged. "I'll tell you later, when I get to Pekopon, ok? _Wait. For. Me._" Kururu nodded submissively. His tears still fell, but now he was more tired than depressed now, so he closed his eyes to wait for Tororo to arrive.

Kururu woke to the feeling of someone gently rubbing circles on his back. _"Hmm...? Wha...?"_

He looked around, and found that the person rubbing his back was none other than Tororo, who had an uncharacteristic look of worry on his face. "Pu... you awake yet, Lemon?"

Kururu yawned sleepily. He grunted, then stretched. Tororo noticed the now-dried blood on Kururu's wrist. "C'mon, let's get that wrist cleaned before it gets infected, huh?" Tororo took Kururu's unbloodied wrist in his hand and pulled the yellow scientist to his feet. When Tororo found the needed supplies in the lab, he brought them over to Kururu's chair where he had stationed said Kururu. "Wrist."

Kururu held out the bloodied wrist, and Tororo put some antiseptic and a cotton ball and wiped the blood off Kururu's wrist. The scientist cringed, but didn't make a sound. "How did you know?"

Tororo looked up from his job at hand. "What?"

Kururu's eyes shone, even in the dim light. "How did you know that I was a cutter?"

Tororo's only answer at first was to hold up his own wrist. Lighter and slightly shinier streaks of scarred skin ran across his wrist, crisscrossing the newer scabs. Then, he spoke. "I... I cut too, Kururu. Almost three or four times a week. I can't take it sometimes. People think I'm a freak, and a show-off, and a know-it-all, and the worst part is, I _am_. And I know it. That's why it's unbearable. Because I know everything _they_ say is the truth. I can't stand it, and I cut. Nobody else knows. _Please_ don't tell Garuru. I'll get kicked out of the army, and this is really my only home. So _please_, keep it a secret."

Tororo's covered eyes looked into Kururu's brilliant spring-green ones, begging and hoping. Kururu nodded. "Secret."

Completely forgetting the they were supposed to hate each other, Tororo threw his arms around Kururu, glad that the other was there, even if he was supposed to be helping Kururu, not vice versa. Surprising even himself, Kururu responded to the gesture, wrapping himself around the tadpole's slightly chubby form.

Tororo climbed onto Kururu's lap, and buried his head in the older frog's shoulder. A flood of long-bound emotion broke free, and the tears began to roll. Kururu reached for Tororo's glasses, stopping as the young hacker shied away. "Ku... if you don't take them off, they'll get covered in tears, and then you'll have to clean them."

Tororo shook his head. "I hate my eyes. Please, just leave them on. You'll laugh at me if I take them off."

Kururu cocked his head. "I promise I won't."

Tororo nodded, reaching for the lenses. He took them off, revealing one sky-blue eye and one grass-green eye. They shone in the dark, and he halted as he heard Kururu's sharp intake of breath. Tears seeped into Tororo's mismatched eyes and he slammed his glasses back on. "I _knew _it. You think I'm a freak 'coz my fucking eyes don't fucking match, don't you? _Don't you_?!"

Tears rapidly streamed down Tororo's face, and he tried to jump off Kururu's lap. Instead, a hand reached itself around his arm. "No. I don't." It was quiet at first, but then louder. "No. I _don't_. I think they're beautiful." Tororo froze.

"You think they're... _beautiful_?" Kururu nodded. Tororo looked shocked. "But... but... they're not _matched_. They're _different colors_, and... and they're _ugly colors_ at that, and they look really bad together, and... and..." Kururu silenced the tadpole by pressing his lips to the younger hacker's. To Kururu's surprise, the tadpole didn't pull away, rather, he pulled himself into a straddling position and, planting his arms on either side of the yellow frog and arching his back in the air to reach said yellow frog's lips, Tororo kissed back, as Kururu's hands made their way to his hips.

It was a relatively innocent kiss until Kururu reached his tongue out and licked the salmon tadpole's lip. Tororo flew back, as if he had been struck, before tentatively reaching his head back, and leaning his forehead against Kururu's _"Sorry. Never… never done this before…"_ Tororo panted heavily, obviously out of breath.

"_S'ok. I've never done this either, 't least with a guy."_ Kururu's words were slightly slurred and he was breathing heavily too, a strand of frog-knows-who's saliva on his lower lip. With that, the frog dove back in, capturing the salmon one's lips with his own. Once again, his tongue darted out, flicking Tororo's lips. This time though, the tadpole did not shy away. Instead, he broke the kiss, but only because he was throwing his head back and grinding his hips against Kururu's. Kururu groaned at the erotic sight of the salmon hacker humping his hips, and throwing his head back with wild abandon. Kururu could feel his cloacae beginning to part and his member beginning to peek through. He let out a groan, which seemed to egg Tororo on.

Kururu couldn't deny that he thought the young hacker was very cute, and even sexy once or twice, but _this_? _This_ was fucking heaven. The tadpole that he liked was basically riding him, and he didn't have to coerce him or pay him like he had to sometimes, in his dreams. He was doing it because he wanted to, not because Kururu was giving him an incentive.

A keening whine broke through his thoughts; Tororo had his member out and was roughly jerking off, thrusting into his own hand wantonly. Kururu watched in amazement as Tororo jumped from his lap to the floor. Upon landing, he stuck his ass into the air, inviting Kururu to join him, in more ways than one. Kururu accepted the invitation to join him on the-thankfully-heated floor. Tororo took Kururu's hand and began licking it. When Tororo had finished, he began to guide Kururu's hand to his ass, when suddenly Kururu pulled his hand away. Tororo looked up in surprise, unknowingly thrusting his hips toward the floor in an unsuccessful effort to feel some friction on his dick to help relieve the pressure. "Jack off."

Tororo looked up. Was Kururu really telling him that, even though he started it, he had no intention finishing it? "W-what?"

"You heard me." Kururu leaned forward, his hand reaching for Tororo's face. "Only this time, I want to see your beautiful, sexy eyes." With that, Tororo understood what Kururu had meant, and allowed him to remove the glasses covering his mismatched eyes. Tororo reached in between his legs, gasping as his hand touched the head of his dick.

**A/N: Cliffy! Part 2 should be up sooner or later, hopefully sooner.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Here's part 2 of the Sgt. Frog drabble: Kururu and Tororo, more alike than we thought, de arimasu! More froggy smut, coming up! I don't own Sgt. Frog.**

Tororo's eyes rolled back as he fisted himself, panting and groaning, basically a hot mess. Kururu watched, jerking himself off to the same rhythm as the Buck Private sitting across from him. If Tororo groaned, Kururu groaned. They were synchronized in every way, and they both had the mutual thought of fucking.

As Tororo neared his orgasm, he whimpered, and that whimper transformed into a thin, keening wail. Said wail was quieted as Kururu slammed his lips against Tororo's, gently slapping the pinkish hand away, and taking the younger boy's dick in hand before slowly running a finger up the vein on the underside._ "FUCK! OH, FUCK YES, KURURU! YES! AAAAHH, FROG, DON'T STOP! AAAAAAAHH!"_

Tororo bucked wildly under Kururu's skilled ministrations before shooting his load onto the yellow hacker's face. He panted heavily. The Sergeant Major drew back.

"I'll go clean up in the bathroom." The yellow frog stood, and was about to walk away when someone grabbed his wrist.

"Kururu, sit down." Kururu did as told. The salmon colored tadpole crawled onto the yellow frog's lap. "Spread your legs." Once again, Kururu did as told. The tadpole had only seen in porn and read about in fanfiction what he was about to do, but he'd try to do it for Kururu. He wrapped his lips around Kururu's dickhead. Kururu gasped and tried to push the tadpole off.

"No! Tororo, don't-you'll… taint yourself." Kururu pulled away, and Tororo tried to reach for him, not allowing him to get away.

"Wait, Kururu, I _want_ to do this! Please!" That salmon tadpole begged, his eyes tearing up. Kururu sat down again, and stared at the tadpole.

"You _want_ to do this? Suck me off? What am I supposed to do? Sit back and allow myself to treat you like a common whore? I won't let you. You don't have to, you know. If you don't want to do this-" Kururu's voice broke off when Tororo took the scientist back into his mouth, then ran his tongue up and down the length of Kururu's member. Kururu threw his head back, all complaints effectively silenced. He tried to restrain himself from thrusting into the warm, wet cavern of Tororo's mouth, not wanting to hurt the tadpole, and barely being successful._ "Nnnh… haah… aahh… hohh…_" Kururu panted, the sexual tension that had been built up over the years was finally releasing itself. He felt himself tightening like spring.

_"S'ok, Kururu. I'm not made of glass. You can thrust if you wanna, ya know!" _Tororo struggled to speak around Kururu's dick.

_"FUUUUCK!"_ Kururu's voice rang out in the lab, his hips pounding into Tororo's mouth, the tadpole grinning wildly around Kururu, loving every second of it. Kururu moaned and groaned loudly, and then shot cum all over the tadpole and himself. Immediately, the younger frog began licking the cum away, starting on his chest, moving down to the tattooed symbol on Kururu's stomach, then finally back down to Kururu's dick.

Kururu was already erect again due to the fact that space frogs had better stamina than Pekoponians. The scientist took the younger's hand and began to suck on it. Tororo could guess where this was going. "Wait. I want you to be on top, Kururu. I don't think I have the physical stamina to… you know… fuck you. I am a little… chubby." Kururu 'ku'ed a couple of times, giggling at the tadpole's blushing face. _"What?!"_ Kururu 'ku'ed harder, stopping after a bit.

"Fine. I'll pitch, you catch, ku ku." With that the tadpole kneeled in front of the yellow Sergeant Major, facing him, and began to suck on his fingers, their foreheads almost touching. Kururu wanted so badly to lean forward and kiss the nimble lips wrapped around his fingers. So close… Tororo squeaked as Kururu's lips made contact with his. However, it was Kururu's turn to squeak when his fingers were shoved roughly though Tororo's legs and against his asshole by Tororo himself, who was very ready to start fucking. Tororo spun around, reassuming his position on all fours. "Really? It's your first time and you want it doggy style?" Tororo whimpered loudly, which Kururu took as a yes. Kururu split Tororo's pinkish orange cheeks apart, and inserted one finger in his hole. Tororo groaned loudly and thrust back against the invading finger, his face red in pleasure. Kururu added another finger, and then another after Tororo had adjusted to the first two.

After Tororo had adjusted to three fingers, Kururu licked his hand and lubricated his dick with his spit. Slowly, he entered Tororo, who moaned loudly, a beautiful mixture of pain and pleasure inside him. Kururu started out slow, but after a while, Tororo began to thrust back into him, and he found it harder and harder to stay at a slow pace. Finally Kururu gave in to his instincts and thrust into the tadpole with wild abandon, grunting and growling in pleasure like an animal. Tororo howled in pleasure, especially when Kururu began to gently bite his neck to punctuate every thrust. Kururu grabbed Tororo's inflamed dick and began to jerk it in time to his thrusts. The salmon hacker screamed in pleasure, loving the feeling of being fucked and filled to the brim. "Talk dirty to me, Kururu! Talk dirty to me, the tadpole you're filling with your big, thick dick! Come on!" Tororo yelled, getting hornier and hornier as  
Kururu fucked his ass.

"Come on, you little bitch, you're so tight! Your warm asshole is so nice!" Kururu's voice was husky and low, rumbling in Tororo's ear. "I'm going to fuck you with my thick and warm cock, until when I take my dick out, it feels like somebody ripped out your heart, got it, _bitch_?" Tororo whined like a puppy, sinking his chest to the floor as the yellow frog behind him pounded and slammed into him, ramming his rod into Tororo's ass.

_"Haah... haah... nghh... nyahh..."_ Tororo panted, before slamming into Kururu, making the scientist scream with pleasure. The scream sent Tororo over the edge, the muscles in his ass contracting, and sending Kururu over as well. Together, they collapsed in a pile on the floor.

When both frogs had recovered, Kururu pulled Tororo into a spooning position. "I'm glad you were there for me." Kururu's voice rang out, startling the younger scientist.

"No problem." Tororo melted into Kururu's hug. "I'm glad too." Tororo's sentence ended in mumbles.

"What?" Kururu looked confused, green meeting green and blue.

"I-I was wondering if we could do this again...?" Kururu 'ku'ed.

"Of course. Let's make it official." Tororo gasped.

"Me? Be your _boyfriend_? I mean, I don't have anything against it! I'd love to!" Kururu cut Tororo of with a kiss.

"Good." With that, the two frogs curled up happily and went to sleep.

**I think I'll write a KuruToro oneshot with mpreg next... bai. Imma go watch Sherlock! JOHNLOCK FTW BITCHES. Bai. Teehee...**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi! I'm back with another KuruToro oneshot. This one involves Tororo getting pregnant (mpreg) so if you no like, don't read. I'm thinking if doing Kururuxfem!Tororo or maybe Tororoxfem!Kururu. Idk which, but it'll probably be fem!Tororo though. I don't own Sgt. Frog, k? I wish I did though... Also, ye be warned. Ahead lies yaoi frog smut. Oh, Kururu and Tororo are dating from last drabble. The housing arrangement is the same as the everlasting fruitcake drabble. The next drabble I write will explain why Garuru has a human form, ok? Also in my little world, pregnant male space frogs have a 10 week gestation period. That's the way it is.**

Tororo groaned against his boyfriend, cum leaking out of his asshole, and water sloshing around in the tub. As he came down from his high, he collapsed against said boyfriend, Kururu. Kururu snuffled Tororo's neck, happy to just be with the younger frog. "Hey, Kururu, what would you do if I got... pregnant?" Kururu froze for for a second.

"Why...? Well, I'd be happy, of course, and we could get married..." Tororo nodded.

"Just wondering..." Tororo had made a vow he would tell his loving boyfriend about his past someday, his past as a Viper scientist's lab rat. The Viper had given him a elixir that had enabled him to get pregnant and give birth once a month, like a Pekoponian woman's period. So on the 15th of every month, Tororo was busy, and he had to abstain from sex with Kururu.

However, tonight, January 15th, 2014, Kururu had asked to help out. One thing led to another, and Tororo, after forgetting the date, had decided to take a bath with the older scientist. They were bathing, Tororo sitting on Kururu's lap, when he tried to stand up, slipped, and fell, Kururu's erection quite literally 'just slipping in'. Tororo had tried to stand, but only managed to slip and fall onto Kururu's erection again. The age-old excuse of 'it just slipped in' had come to mock the salmon tadpole, who now remembered the date, knew he was fucked, in- most likely -more ways than one.

FINALLY-I'M-BACK! **(Don't rub it in. Shimmerfur-sama hasn't used me in **_**drabbles**_**! I'm sorry, Shimmerfur-sama! Of course I wasn't criticizing your writing…!)**

Two weeks later, Tororo rushed out of bed, waking Kururu up in the process. He rushed to the toilet, and spent about 20 minutes throwing up, until all that came up was a clear liquid. Kururu had come in after 5 minutes of Tororo emptying his stomach, and rubbed the tadpole's back as he hurled repeatedly. After he was done, Tororo rushed to Natsumi and Pururu's shared quarters, steeling himself and taking a couple deep breaths, and attempted to put his creepiest countenance on to minimize questions and curiosity. He knocked on the door loudly. "Pu pu, old lady, vision in pink, are you in there?"

Pururu, in human form, opened the door. "What's up, Toro-chan?" The nickname annoyed Tororo immensely, but he need Pururu's help, so he steeled himself.

"Hey, Pururu, who's at the door?" Pururu blushed and 'eep'ed as Tororo peeked around the door to see his commanding officer in human form, shirtless, tousled hair, and fly unzipped.

"Ahem. Uh, I was wondering if you had any pregnancy tests, pu." Pururu looked at him skeptically. "It's for an experiment!" Tororo added hurriedly. Both platoons were aware Kururu and Tororo were dating, but no one knew Tororo was capable of getting pregnant.

"Yes, I believe I do..." She blushed a deep red, running out to find them in the bathroom.

"So. You and Pururu, huh?" Tororo leaned against the bed post. Garuru nodded.

"Speak of this to no one yet, Buck Private." Tororo nodded.

"Lips sealed."

"Ah, here you go, Tororo-kun." Pururu handed Tororo the box of tests.

"Thanks." Tororo took the box and left.

Once he was back downstairs in Kururu's lab, Tororo entered the bathroom, and inserted the pregnancy test. After a few minutes, he removed the test. 'Positive'. He hurriedly prepared another one and took it. Positive again. He couldn't believe it. He was _pregnant_. Oh frog, how was he going to tell Kururu?

Just then there was a knock on the door. "Ku ku, you dying in there?"

'I just might be,' Tororo replied mentally. "Kururu... can you come in...?" There was a pause.

"Sure." Kururu pushed the door open. "What's up?"

Tororo handed him the box.

"You know how I asked you what you would do if somehow, I got pregnant?" Kururu nodded. "Well, Kururu... I... I'm pregnant." Kururu froze.

"I'm glad. Then I have an excuse to do this." Kururu reached into a nearby convenient compartment, which were mostly used to store lube and the like for two frogs, and pulled out a velvet box. On one knee, Kururu opened the box. "Tororo, will you marry me?" Tororo paled, but color quickly rushed back to his face, making it redder than before.

"Yes. Frog, yes! Yes, yes, yes, yes!" Tororo hugged the yellow frog with all his might, and then he drew back. His covered eyes met Kururu's, soon followed by his lips.

HI-JUST-CHILLIN'-WITH-A-NON-ALCOHOLIC-PINA-COLATA.

Three weeks later, Tororo looked like he had swallowed a watermelon. Whole. And in a cartoon fashion, it had stayed in watermelon shape. "Pu! Five weeks total and I look like a fat old lady! And I want pickles! Pickles are vegetables! How often do I _want vegetables_!?"

"Hmmph. Now you know how I felt every time you called me old lady!" Pururu huffed.

Garuru snorted. He couldn't believe this. It was scientifically impossible for the tadpole to be pregnant, but he certainly looked it and acted it, not to mention the fact than he had taken the pregnancy tests, which had been positive.

Taruru, of course, had to (try to) make a joke. "At least we know who's on top and who's on bottom!" Tororo cringed, but Kururu saved him.

"At least Tororo has someone to top him!" The room went silent.

"Are you saying I'm unattractive?"

"Yes."

Taruru remained quiet for the next five minutes. Tororo sat in front of the TV, Kururu waiting on the tadpole hand and foot. "Kururu! I'm _hungry_!" "Kururu! My _feet_ _hurt_!" "Kururu, get me my laptop! I _need_ to check my _email_!" "Kururu! I want ice cream!" "Kururu, I have _brain freeze_!"

At this last one, Kururu rolled his eyes. "Good frog, what do you want me to _do_ about it? I can't _do _anything about brain freeze! I can't heat up your brain! How would I do that anyway? _Put it in a microwave?"_

Tororo burst out giggling like a schoolgirl. "PU, PU, PU! PUT IT IN MICROWAVE! PU!" He sobered. "Yes." Kururu face-palmed. He trudged away to find a microwave. He was seriously beginning to regret knocking Tororo up, it made the young hacker so fucking _bipolar_.

As Kururu moped away, Tororo was bored. "Hey Scraps! Hey Scraps! Pu pu~u!"

"What?" The metallic assassin groused.

"Have you ever gotten stuck to a magnet? Pu, pu, pu!"

A vein in Zoruru's organic side popped.

DRINKING-ALCOHOL-IS-BAD, 'T-DO-IT-UNLESS-YOU'RE-21-OR-OLDER!

Seven months into Tororo's pregnancy, and Kururu had already sworn to _never, ever, __ever_ have kids again. He was in so much agony, he felt as though _he_ were the one giving birth. _'Only three more months!'_ bounced around in his head, but he was _NOT_ looking forward to Tororo giving birth. Most days, Tororo couldn't even handle a paper cut, how was he supposed to squeeze something the size of a tennis ball out of a hole the size of a quarter?! And as far as Kururu could figure, he could wave goodbye to his sex life. Gah, what had he been thinking? Oh wait. _He hadn't known._ "What's wrong, sweetie?"

Kururu looked up from his seat in a chair-where his head had been resting in his hand-and instantly, his male pride swelled up. Tororo stood before him, hands on hips, his stomach swollen, and a slightly worried expression on his face. "Wha…? Oh, nothing. Everything is fine." And Kururu was telling the truth as he pulled the younger frog into a hug.

THIS-STORY-IS-REALLY-CUTE-IN-PARTS!

Ten months was up, and Tororo was in the birthing room with Pururu. Since Kururu did have a basic medical training, he should have been in the room with Pururu. _However_, because it was his child Tororo was, technically "giving birth" to, he wasn't allowed anywhere near the room. However, He could pace rapidly outside the room, which was _exactly_ what he was doing, shamelessly so, even. One scream from Tororo later, and he was allowed in.

There, on the bed, was Tororo, and next to him, was an egg-tank with a very round egg in it. "Pu… Guess she's gonna be chubby- like us!" Kururu smiled, hugging Tororo to his chest.

"Wait… she?" Tororo nodded.

"The doctors say it's gonna be a girl!" Tororo smiled happily. "We're gonna have a baby girl!" Kururu sighed, but smiled even wider. He knew the next years would be hard, but he was happy anyway.

One week later, Tororo felt something stir inside of him. He poked the sleeping Kururu next to him. "Kururu! _Kururu_! The egg is hatching!" Kururu's green eyes flew open, connecting with Tororo's blue and green ones in the dark.

"How do you know?"

"Call it mother's instinct. Let's go!"

Both frogs grabbed their glasses and ran to the neighboring hatching room, which was climate-controlled to Keron's climate so the egg would hatch.

Both arrived just in time to see a tadpole, orange in color, pop out of the egg. "Fu? Fu!" Then the tadpole opened its mouth. Too bad Kururu and Tororo hadn't thought to set up a baby monitor instead of just not soundproofing the walls.

Thirteen minutes of quieting, feeding, putting a diaper on, and cooing over the newborn later, the tadpole was asleep. "What should we name it?" Kururu turned to Tororo.

"Fukiki?"

"No. Fururu?" Tororo decided that since the child's first sound had been 'fu', much like his first sound had been 'to', her name should begin with 'fu'. When he was younger, Tororo's signature 'pu, pu, pu' was actually 'to, to, to'. As he had gotten older, it had changed to 'pu', but his name had come from his first sound, as was typical Keronian custom.

"Definitely no. How about Fukuku? After the word 'fuku', meaning luck." Kururu suggested.

"I like that one. Fukuku it is. We'll have Pururu fill out the paperwork tomorrow morning." Tororo yawned. "Let's go back to- _what the fuck?!" _His tail felt like someone was pulling it in, and the white on his face was receding, he could see the reflection in his glasses changing.

"You're maturing fully, in a physical sense, at least." Tororo was shocked. "We'll have Pururu fill out paperwork for you too." Tororo blushed.

"Now let's go back to bed." Kururu nodded.

BIG-TIME-SKIP!

Fifteen years later, Kururu slammed the door. Tororo and Kururu had decided to move back to Keron during Tororo's pregnancies. "Tororo, sweetie, I'm home!"

"Hi, daddy!" His oldest, Fukuku, ran upstairs and downstairs, half her make up done.

"Daddy!" His current youngest, Shokiki, came in, holding Tororo's hand.

"Hey, darling. Welcome home." Tororo, wearing an apron over his bulging 7-month pregnant belly, greeted his husband. Kururu hoped the frog (who was on maternity leave for the next 3 months, and had been for the past 5 months) hadn't been cooking.

"DADDY! PAPA! TARURU IS COMING TO PICK ME UP FOR OUR DATE IN _FIVE_ MINUTES, AND I CAN'T FIND THE RIGHT SWEATER!"

Tororo was the one to answer. "Honey, it's hanging on the door! And Taruru is _always_ late! You'll be fine!"

"Thanks, Papa!" Tororo found his blue platoon-mate to be annoying still, but Tororo and Kururu made a rule that the kids could date whoever they wanted, as long as they weren't dirtbags.

The doorbell rang. "Coming!" Tororo let the blue frog in.

"Hey Tororo! What's up?"

Tororo sighed. "Not much. What's-"

"UNCA TARURU!" Shokiki came tearing into the room, a blur of blue, until he collided with the bigger blue frog. "Hi, Unca Taruru!" The child had always referred to Taruru as 'Unca Taruru', never 'Uncle'.

"Hey Taruru, I'll be down in one sec!" Fukuku came careening downstairs, her makeup finished, sweater on over her dress, ready to go. "Shokiki, off." She commanded her younger sibling. She then kissed Taruru's lips and took his hand. "Let's go!" She dragged him out of the chaotic house, and out to the blue hover board outside.

Kururu and Tororo watched the duo leave. Kururu sighed. "We'll be getting a wedding request from him soon, won't we?" Tororo nodded solemnly.

"Probably." He shrugged and returned to the kitchen, Kururu following. "What should I order for dinner?"

**~Owari~**

**And… thus ends this KuruxToro mpreg saga. I might write more KuruxToro, and definitely more mpreg. I have never been pregnant, I'm not really sure what it's like, so if you have, and I screwed something up, 1) You are not a Keronian, and 2) I just said I've never been pregnant. Anyway, this took helluva long to type. Well, Imma go finish this other drabble I'm gonna post later. SHIMMERFUR, OOOOOUUUUT!**


End file.
